Nalu Week 2019
by KarinStalker24
Summary: An unexpected encounter lead two people on the path of love.
1. Day 01 - On the Road

**Here is my first submission for Nalu Week 2019. Enjoy ! This time, it's a mini-fiction with a prompt per day.**

**Summary: Natsu just got dumped in the worst manner. As he was riding on his bike, he fell upon an road accident.**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 1 : On the Road

The bike can be heard through the dark night. The speed of the engine already well above the limit. Natsu doesn't want to stop. Faster. Faster. Faster, faster, FASTER! His flaming red bike racing down the country road, Natsu was expressing all his pent up anger.

"_How can she ?! How can she do this without any remorse ? That little piece of..._"

SHRIIIEEEKKK

He abruptely stopped at the sight before his blurry eyes. A car was crashed at the side of the road. The bumper still fuming faintly from the impact against the metalic fence. Nobody was in sight apart from the person at the driver side. The astounding silence the only witness of the accident. Since they were quite far from the city, nobody could have heard the crash, even less tried to call for help. The time on his bike clock indicates it is near 2 a.m. Nope. Nobody could have been a witness. Except for him, of course. He slowly removed his helmet, revealing tangled pink hair for anyone to see.

The young man climbed down from his vehicle and slowly approached the driver side of the car, his phone at the ready. He didn't know if the driver would need special care or not. He is not a doctor. His sister and mother are, but not him...

"_What am I thinking right now ?!_" He thought, shaking violently his head. "_It's not the time to think about family._"

Someone needs his help. He walked up the distance from his bike to the driver's window in record time. The light of his bike furnished enough light for him to see the state of the driver. What greeted him was a headful of blond hair. It was a woman. That much was visible. Her head was lying down on the the flat airbag of the steering wheel. Natsu panicked.

"_Is she unconscious ?_" He gulped.

The window was locked but he still tried to see if she was awake by knocking on the window. Otherwise, he would have to break it. The woman abruptly sat up, clearly shocked to hear someone knock on her window this late at night, and turned towards an equally shocked Natsu. This woman seemed perfectly fine from what he could see. Perfectly fine physically, at least. The obvious trail of mascara on her cheeks indicated that the woman had been crying. She was young, from what he could see now, younger than him perhaps. She was pretty average. At least to him. He was never really interested in girls, so what could he really say. After all, all his friends and even his family thought he was on the other side of the spectrum until he started seeing...

"_No ! Don't think about that fuckin'..._" He shook his head to chase out the image, scolding himself. "_Too fresh to think about it. And you have other things to do right now, Natsu._"

He moved his eyes back towards the woman. She was blond with brown eyes and properly dressed, not a single strand of hair out of place, even after her accident. The only stain on what could be a perfect picture is the mascara running down her her cheeks the best she could, the blond woman lowered her window a little bit, enough for her voice to be heard by Natsu.

"Excuse-me, I didn't know someone would be out there at a this time of the day. "Her soft, trembling, voice reached Natsu's ears.

"Are you alright ?" The pink-haired man asked in disbelief. "You crashed your car."

She didn't seem concerned at all by her accident. She turned her head back towards her steering wheel, looking past the windshield at the fuming car hood. Her eyes were dulled as if she unconcerned by the state of her car.

"_Does she have a concussion ?_" Natsu was frankly disturbed. Usually, anybody would at least be panicking. She just had a freaking accident ! She could have been gravely wounded ! The young woman turned back to Natsu. She smiled faintly. It was a really poor smile. Not at all genuine. He frowned.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I'm fine. I just had a really bad day. That's all." She chuckled sadly, her eyes returning to the dulled pool he saw earlier.

"You sure ?" He inquired. "Let me transport you to the nearest hospital at least."

Her vague stare was quickly replaced by one of distrust. She gripped her steering wheel tighter.

"I don't know you. I don't feel safe enough to let you tranport me anywhere. Hell, I don't even trust you enough to unlock this car." Her firm voice contrasted greatly with the faint one he heard minutes ago.

"Oh, ok." The young man fumbled with his words, clearly taken aback by this sudden spurt of assurance. "I will just.. Er- just go if it's alright..."

He turned hastily. Ready to climb back on his bike and drive anywhere to wallow in his own pity. But the following sound and curse coming from the car behind him stopped him in his track. He glanced back towards the car. As he thought, the blond woman had tried starting her car only for it to splutter and stall. She was also starring at what seemed to be her phone but it wasn't lighting up. No battery. He turned and walked again to the driver's window.

"Can I call someone for you since your car seems to not want to do its work." His voice startled her enough to make her jump slightly in her seat. "And it seems your phone abandonned you too." He chuckled at what he could see as a young girl clearly ashamed to be in such a predicament.

"_Weirdo..._" He thought, waiting to see her next reaction.

It wasn't what he expected at all. Instead of a riled up woman who would have defiantly countered his jibe, he saw the woman's face crumble in tears. The thick drops of salted water ran down her cheeks as she dropped her face against the steering wheel. Loud sobs echoed in the otherwise silent road. Natsu didn't expected that at all. He never wanted to make this woman cry.

"_You don't have any tact with women, Natsu._" The voice of his cousin's wife flashed in his mind. Damn right, Levy. He didn't have any tact with anyone. Hashtag no filter. That's why he had barely any friends and that he only had one girlfriend in his life. One who only saw him as a...

"_Grrrr ! Don't think about her !_" He shouted in his mind. His own tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of this witch.

"Aaah, sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry, sorry..." He waved his hands before him, trying to calm down the woman.

Panicking, different tears started going up in his eyes. He always hated seeing someone cry by his fault, especially girls. They were so damn hard to stop after they started, though even men were hard to stop when it was him who made them cry. He was granted with only dangerous or/and useless talents. A true failure. That's what the majority of people thought of him. Even her...

Aaand that's it.

Tears rolled down his own face. Two people crying on the roadside of a country road at 2:30 a.m, only lightened by his bike and without knowing the others' name. What a joke. He wiped his face with his sleeve, trying to regain a bit of countenance. He saw the woman calming down at the sight of the man crying before her. Natsu and the woman stared at each other. He wanted to apologise again to her and so he did.

"I'm deeply sorry. I really didn't want to make you cry." Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment. "I didn't even introduced myself. I'm Natsu." He held out his hand for her to shake.

The young woman wiped her eyes once again. Her misty eyes were now curious. It wasn't everydays that a man cried in front of a stranger. In fact, now that she thinks about it, it was the very first time in her life that a man cried in front of her like that. She stared hard at the man behind the window. His hand was still outstretched. He had a smile on his face. It was a curious picture. A pink-haired man with red eyes from his tears and a tender smile. It was recomforting. She never felt safe with strangers but this Natsu was weird and quite harmless. His eyes are honest in their kindness. She lowered totally the window and shook Natsu's hand.

"My name is Lucy." The woman introduced herself, still sniffing slightly.

"Ok. So..." Natsu released her hand and took out his phone from his pocket. "I think I will call a repairman to tow your car. If you don't mind, I will wait with you. It wouldn't feel right to make you wait alone."

"Thank you." She smiled faintly in gratitude.

The wind blowed suddenly, making Natsu shivers in the cold night. Lucy saw his discomfort and invited him inside her car. The pink-haired man was surprised. She didn't even want to open her window at first and now, she invites him inside her car.

"_What a weird girl._" He thought but he accepted nonetheless. He was cold and didn't want to fall sick. It would be the worst thing after being... "_Grr ! Don't think about her !_"

After having called the repairman, Natsu and Lucy waited inside Lucy's car. An awkward silence settled between the two of them. Natsu was now sitting next to Lucy and observed her discreetly. Lucy, herself, glanced at the man next to her. Their eyes met. Blushing, the two of them looked away from each other.

"Ahem.. It's awkward, isn't it ?" Lucy shyly asked.

"Ye-yeah... I have to admit it's my first time witnessing an accident and helping someone involved in it." Natsu chuckled.

"And it's my first time being in an accident myself." Lucy smiled sadly. "It's really not my day today."

Her head dropped slightly in despair. She seemed really sad to Natsu. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to have a bad day. Even if he had the worst day of his life, he can't really stay here without trying to help this girl. He resolved himself to try to lighten her mood. After all, he made her cry.

"Do you want to talk about it ? I heard from my cousin's wife that it's better to talk about our problems, even to a perfect stranger." Natsu suggested.

Lucy stared curiously at the pink-haired man. He seemed bashful. His blushing cheeks were cute to see. A cute man. This Natsu was kind and shy from what she could observe. It was a rarity for her to see. Men were usually rough and rude to her. They just want to get in her pants. Being in the company of a man who wanted to make her feel better warmed her heart. Why not telling him what happened tonight ?

"Well... I was never really lucky with men. But today I really hit rock bottom." She sighed. "I never had a real love interest. I was more into books than anything else, until I met him. He was kinder than any man I met. I felt I was really falling in love with him. But in the end..." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I overheard him talking to his friends. He was like : "_A bit more time and this Lucy will fall into my arms and bed of course._" I was crushed. Men are always the same. I was so angry that I took my car and drove too fast. I ended up here. I don't want to fall in love ever again." She sobbed against her steering wheel.

Natsu was flabbergasted. Her story was so sad. It remembered him of...

"I had a similar experience today." The young man smiled sadly. "I had a girlfriend. I was myself never really interested by girls. But this witch decided to seduce me. She made me think she didn't mind my natural behaviour which, in itself, is a miracle. I don't have many friends because I don't have any filter. I speak before thinking most of the time, so people tend to avoid me. You figured that out already, I assume." He looked at her bashfully. She nodded hesitantly, remembering his not so tactful comment. "Well, this girl dumped me after using me for appearing more intelligent. I was the gullible idiot. Perfect for her to be more popular." He sighed in exasperation. "Never again. I will never again be used like that by a woman !" He raged.

The angry cry of the man echoed in Lucy's heart. It was exactly what she was feeling at the moment. Betrayal. The feeling of being used only to be thrown away as soon as you become useless.

"In the end, we both had a pretty bad day." Natsu chuckled.

"Yes, it's not wrong." Lucy chuckled with him.

The both of them smiled at each others, feeling less sad than before. A beam of light made them look towards the horizon. The sun was rising. Surprised, Natsu looked at his phone. It was already 5 a.m. Time goes fast when you're sharing it with someone.

"Natsu, look."

Natsu looked up from his phone. Something else was coming up to them. A tow truck. As the repairman towed Lucy's car, the young woman thanked Natsu for spending the night with her before entering the passenger side of the truck. The sun painted the dark sky in blue, orange and pink. As the tow truck drove away, Natsu watched the dawn. It was a weird encounter but one he wouldn't forget anytime soon.


	2. Day 02 - Stranger

**Here is the second chapter of this mini-fic. Enjoy! **

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy only think about one thing... Meet again the stranger they met this fateful night on the road. Will their wish be granted?**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 2 : Stranger

A month passed without him meeting with the blond woman he met one night on a country road. This woman haunted his mind more than he thought she would. He never saw her again and despite that, she was the first person he thought about when he was about to relapse. The pink-haired man was still a bit stiffed by what his now ex-girlfriend did to him. His friends and family took the new hard. They were blind to his distress until he admitted what happened to him. What was weird is that he never mentioned his encounter with a strange woman that night. It felt too personal to speak about it to anybody. If he ever said anything... His cousin's usual teasing echoed in his mind.

"_Gihi ! Meeting a girl just after being dumped by another. You're quite lucky, Salamander._"

Salamander. His nickname from his high school career as a delinquent. There was never a day without him and his guy friends involved in a fight, to the great displeasure of his friend Erza who was the Student Council President. He had a great time in high school. No worries about the future or anything else. Now that he is an university student, he can't help feeling more apprehensive. He still lives from day to day. He even got a girlfriend when all his friends thought it was impossible. He met her at the start of his first year of uni. Natsu was always open to meeting new people even if those people didn't stay when they realised he was a real pain in the ass.

"_Perhaps that's why I was so hurt when she dumped me._" Natsu thought bitterly.

Being overtly tactless was a major character trait of him. The pink-haired man never really paid attention to what people were saying about him but when it was repeated so many times it took a toll on him. This girl never liked him. It was sad to think he had begun to really love her. Yes. Love is a strong word but he really felt attached to her until she hurt him that bad.

Luckily for him, he met someone who stopped him from doing something irreversible just out of anger. It was soothing to share his sadness and hatred with a perfect stranger. He wanted to find her again and thank her. The only problem is that he doesn't know if he will meet her ever again. Apart from her name, which he isn't quite sure he remembers right, he didn't know a thing about this girl.

"_It's a shame._" Natsu sighed forlornly with his head in his arms.

Even the party happening around him didn't lift his spirit. He never really thought being ditched was so hard on a person but being sad over a one night meeting was strange.

"_Why was this girl so marking ?_"

* * *

Lucy was in a daze. Ever since her encounter with this kind pink-haired man, she was not at all concerned by the fact that she was betrayed by a man. Once again. She was never lucky with men but this meeting seemed like fate, only to be another mistake. She sighed in despair once again.

"You're alright, Lu ?" A voice asked behind her.

Sartled, the young woman turned towards the source of the voice. Her bestfriend and fellow bookworm, Levy Redfox, looked worriedly at her. It wasn't everyday that her bestfriend wasn't exited by the prospect of buying a new book.

"Oh, don't worry Levy." Lucy smiled faintly. "I'm just thinking about something."

"I hope it's not about this man again. He's not worth it." Levy scolded her. Even bringing her friend to the bookshop didn't seem to do its work this time. Uplifting her friend's mood is becoming truly difficult.

"No, it's not about him. It's..." The blond mumbled before smiling slightly.

Levy was dumbfounded. Usually, her friend lamented her lack of luck with men during a few month before swearing them off. It never last long before she meets another heartbreaker, gets her hopes up and gets her heart broken once again.

"_It's not the time to think about that._" The girl scolded herself inwardly. "By the way, Lucy." She called out to her friend who had moved a shelf away.

"Mmmh ?"

"My friends are organising a party tonight to celebrate their engagement. Do you want to come ? I know you don't know them personally but I would be happy if you went with me and Gajeel. We don't do anything anymore together. It would be fun, don't you think ?" Levy asked excitedly.

Lucy stared blankly her friend. Levy and her husband, Gajeel, were her two closest friends. They helped her adjust to life in Magnolia when she arrived to study at the university. She is originally from a small town named Acalypha and a big city like Magnolia is another world in itself. Levy and Gajeel were her saviours. They are the same age but these two are already married and planning for kids when she's still struggling with her studies. It was no joke to say that the last year of uni is the worst of all. What was she thinking when she signed for a Master ? The blond sighed inwardly. At 23 years old, she isn't even ready to take a real job.

"Lucy ?"

Startled, the young woman smiled reassuringly to Levy and accepted her offer. It would keep her mind of things.

* * *

"Yo Natsu ! Come drink with me !" A voice startled the brooding man out of his thoughts as an arm surrounded his neck.

"Cana ! I don't want to drink with you." The pink-haired man turned towards the alcoholic woman. He was frowning, clearly irritated by being disturbed for such a trivial matter.

"Don't make that face, bummer ! You're just afraid to lose, lightweight." The brown-haired girl smirked in pride.

"Says the girl who was beaten by said lightweight." Natsu smirked back at her sulking face.

It was true that the only ones who have beaten her in a drinking contest were him and Bacchus, her not-boyfriend. He sighed, rejecting her once again while standing up from his stool at the counter. The loud music still surrounded him. He wandered a little bit between people talking, laughing, drinking, dancing, making-out ?! Why did Juvia and Grey chose this bar to celebrate their engagement ? Natsu knows that the owner is Mirajane, a childhood friend, but it still didn't explain why there was so much people in here. His newly engaged friends weren't the most social of people. Ah... That's surely the I-invited-my-friend-who-invited-a-friend-who-invited-whoever-they-want system.

"Aaah..." The pink-haired man sighed after successfully finding a calm corner. Leaning against the wall, he observed the others without a care in the world. "I should have declined this invitation. I'm really not in the mood." His face dropped. "I should just go home and sleep the night away."

With his resolve in mind, the young man began walking towards the nearest exit. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings which explained why, seconds after, he found himself on the floor with a familiar blond woman on top of him.

"Natsu ?"

"Luigi ?"

The woman's face turned from shock to irritation in a second. She pushed herself off him while shouting : "It's Lucy !". He was dazed. The woman he so wanted to meet again was in front of him. And she was staring down at him in fury. Ah, yes... He's still on the floor. He stood up quickly under the glare of the blond. People around them ignored the whole event. They were too busy with their talking, laughing, drinking, dancing and making out ?

"_Yuck..._" Natsu thought in disgust. "_But, is she really here ?_" Natsu wondered looking dreamily at Lucy.

He pinched himself discreetly to verify he was not dreaming. No ! Definitively not dreaming.

"Ahem !" The sound coming from the person in front of him reminded him of the situation. He looked at the woman. She was still waiting for him to say something.

* * *

How can he call her Luigi ?! She's not some character of video game. It's starting to make her regret her wish to see him once again. And why was he not answering to her. The blond woman looked closely at the pink-haired man. His eyes were glazed over.

"_Is he drunk ?_" She hoped not. Lucy never felt safe when in company of drunk men.

She was reassured when she saw him not-so-discreetly pinch himself and shake his head. He was not drunk, just as shocked as she was to find each other here.

"Ahem !" Natsu looked back at her.

"Oh ! Sorry. I didn't think I would meet you again. Especially not tonight." The young man bashefully scratched his head. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter to talk ?"

"Ok." She smiled shyly. "I didn't expect to see you too."

She accepted his offer and they went to one of the quiet space at the back of the bar. The two of them spend the rest of the night talking and laughing together.

Getting acquainted with a stranger had never felt so fun and right, but...


	3. Day 03 - Lost

**Here is Day 3 of Nalu Week! Enjoy!**

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy met at Grey and Juvia's engagement party. They were happy to meet once again and want to create a friendship with the other. Sadly, their insecurities from previous relationships put a damper on their mood. It's up to their friends to help them.**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 3 : Lost

" Aaaaaaaah... "

" Would you stop sighing already. " A black-haired man complained to his pink-haired friend.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... " The man sighed in response. Did he want to irritate him further ?

" Enough, Natsu ! You've been like this the whole evening ! What's wrong with you ? "

" ... "

The young man didn't answer. He didn't answer to any of his friends. Natsu was like that since Grey's engagement party and it started being very worrisome. An all out reunion between all his friends had been organised to discuss the matter. The subject of this reunion sat on the couch and all his dear friends sat around him. Grey, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane were present and even Luxus and his group were here. Grey was silently fuming. Even when he provoked the man, he didn't react as usual.

" Natsu ? "

Said man turned lazily towards his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss. She was soft-spoken and kinder than anyone he knows. Her eyes stared deeply into his.

" Mmmm... " He answered.

" What's happening ? Is it because of your ex ? " Mirajane, Lisanna's sister who sat next to her, asked.

It is true that Natsu wasn't at his best since his break-up with that evil woman. All his friends stopped chatting to hear his answer. It pretty much was the first time in their lives that their pink-haired friend was this depressed. The usually happy-go-lucky man was reduced to a sighing mess. He rarely smiled and seemed to be in his thoughts more often than not, which was weird for someone who hated thinking too hard.

" Aaah... I met someone and... " Natsu mumbled before being interrupted by the squeals of his girl-friends.

" Who is it ?! Do we know her ? " Erza questionned while shaking the man by his shoulders.

" N-No ! I don't think so. " Natsu replied shakily.

" How does she look like ? Where did you met her ? " His cousin, Gajeel Redfox, asked after being silent all this time. He sat on the couch facing his cousin and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

" In fact... I met her the night of the break up. I was riding on my bike and I saw her car crashed at the side of the road. I went to help her. "

" Ooooh ! That's sooo romantic ! " Mirajane squealed, hearts in her eyes.

Natsu stared blankly at her. What was romantic in a car accident ? He rolled his eyes at the obvious daydreaming of his friend. Seeing his other friends waiting for the rest of the story, he proceeded to tell the end of it.

" So... We waited together for the repairman since it was, like, 3 a.m. We both had a bad day that day and it felt right to talk about it with a perfect stranger, so I told her about my break-up and her about her recent heartbreak. " He looked up from his crossed hands on his laps to see his friends smiling softly at his obvious embarrassment. " Ahem... It was a month ago and I never saw her again. "

" Really ? So that's what make you sad ? You never saw this woman again. " Grey asked.

" No. I think I would have forgotten about her now if I didn't met her again at your engagement party. " The pink-haired man replied, looking into the skeptic eyes of his frienemy.

" Oh... " Juvia gasped. " This girl is a friend of ours ? "

" I'm not sure. There were many people in there who weren't friends with us. "

All his friends paled at the mention of the party which got out of hand. It wasn't their goal but they invited friends who invited friends who invited... It became wild in a matter of minutes.

" So... How does she look like ? Do you know her name ? Do you have her phone number ? " Lisanna asked curiously.

" Hum, no I didn't think to ask. She's blond. Her name is Lucy and she's quite weird. " Natsu chuckled, remembering the weird reactions of the woman on their first and second meeting.

" Lucy ? Lucyyy... " Gajeel mumbled. All his friends looked at him. This mysterious Lucy didn't ring a bell with any of them, but it seemed different with Gajeel. " I think I know her. " He concluded.

" Really ?! " Natsu shouted, jumping from his seat. " Who ? Where ? When ? " He shook his cousin's shoulder excitedly.

" It's my wife's bestfriend. " The black-haired man explained. " She's quite shy and doesn't go out that often. That's why you didn't met her before. She usually hate parties. She only went to yours because it was supposed to be calm and with few people. " He pointedly stared at a sleeping Cana, who was responsible of most of the disruption. " Since I didn't see her at all that evening, I thought she escaped as soon as we arrived. I thought wrong. " He stared at Natsu. " She was with you. " He concluded.

" You sure it's her ? " Lisanna asked.

" I have pictures on my phone. " He took out his phone.

The man showed them the picture of two girls. A familiar blue-haired woman and a unknown blond-haired woman smiled at them. Natsu stared at the picture in wonder.

" It's her. Yes, it's her. " Natsu breathed out.

The young man sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. It was good to know this girl was known by one of his friend, but now... What does he do ?

" It was quite fun talking to her but I'm not sure I want to see another girl too soon. The witch ruined me. But I want to be friend with her. It never felt so right and fun to talk to a stranger, but... " Natsu started.

" But you're afraid to be hurt again. Don't worry. You don't have to try to seduce her. You can just ask for her friendship first. " Erza nodded in understanding.

" I'm so lost ! What do I do now ? " Natsu pleaded.

" Natsu... " Gajeel started. " I know this Lucy through Levy and I can assure you that she's not the type to betray people like your devil ex did. " He reassured. " I swear she's the softest bunny ever. "

" Bunny ?! " His friends repeated in disbelief.

" Yeah... She jumps like a bunny. " Gajeel answered as if it was obvious.

All his friends sweatdropped. Gajeel and his weird comparisons. Natsu grinned happily for the first time in weeks. If his cousin warranted in favour of Lucy, he will believe in him.

* * *

" Levy... What do I do ? " Lucy said desperately. " I really want to be friend with him but I don't know if I can. I don't want to be deceived. Men only think about sex. " She sobbed into her pillow.

The blue-haired woman watched her bestfriend moping on her bed. It has been like that since Grey and Juvia's engagement party. She didn't see her two friends too often so she pretty much spend the night with them, involuntarily ignoring Lucy in the process. When she retrieved her blond friend, Lucy was quite happy. Happier than ever, even.

Now that she thought about it, Levy never saw her friend smiling like that. She was quite shy when they met and avoided people like the plague. Levy only broke through Lucy's shell because they shared the same love for books and were always at the library at the same time of the day. It was obvious they would become friends in time. But it took more time than she thought at the beginning. Lucy was shy, insecure and totally inept regarding social matter. She was sheltered all her life as she admitted herself a few years later in their friendship.

" No ! " Levy shook her head, scolding herself. " Now is not the time to reminisce about the past. You have other things to do, my girl. "

The blue-haired woman turned back towards her bestfriend. Lucy was still brooding into her pillow. She told her that she met the man who helped her with her car a month ago at the engagement party of Levy's friends. This man... She didn't know his name. Lucy didn't want to disclose it.

" You met him again at Grey and Juvia's engagement party, right ? " The blond woman nodded in answer. " Perhaps I know him ? Could you, at least, describe him to me or give me his name ? " She asked pleadingly.

Lucy stared at her fellow bookworm. She sighed before answering her friend. It wasn't helping anyone to keep his appearance and name a secret to daydream to.

" His name is Natsu. He is taller than me, looks my age and, most of all, has pink hair. " Lucy remembered gradually the kind smile of the man. His tactless personnality put her off on their first meeting but, as she discussed more with him on their second encounter, she discovered he was funny and quite charming. He's not boyfriend material but she wanted to see him again.

" Natsu ? I know him. " Levy exclaimed excitedly.

" Really ?! " Lucy jumped up from her bed. " From where ? " Tears were still falling from her previous brooding.

" It's my husband's cousin. I only met him two or three times but I'm sure it's him from what you described to me. " Levy smiled at her friend. " He's quite odd but he's really kind. You don't have to fear him. " She soothingly reassured her friend.

" You sure ? " The blond sniffed.

" Yes ! You don't have to expect him to be your boyfriend but you can just ask to be his friend first. " She recommended. " Then, if it feels right... You can try for more. "

" Ok... " Lucy wiped her eyes. " I will try. " She smiled faintly.


	4. Day 04 - Curse

**Here is Day 4 of Nalu Week 2019 ! Enjoy !**

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy are now the best of friends. They are even a bit too friendly. " Are they in love or not ?! " That is the damned question all their friends are asking.**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 4 : Curse

" So... What are you waiting for ? You're going to be late. " A teasing voice interrupted Natsu's train of thoughts.

" Shut it, Stripper ! I don't need your fake pity. " The man grumbled while fumbling with his tie.

Lucy Heartfilia. It's the name of the girl who constantly plagued his thoughts. She was like the sun and he was the moth to her flame. He accepted and endured all her whims. From a shopping spree to a boring afternoon at the library, he followed her like a lost puppy. His friends, especially the boys, teased him.

" You're whipped ", they say.

Yes... He's whipped and he doesn't deny it at all. Lucy was a dear friend of his. He didn't want to lose her, especially as her friendship was hard to get. Gajeel didn't lie when he said she was shy. The first time he met her, she had been distant. The only thing he learned from her was her name and the reason why she crashed her car in the middle of the night. The second meeting has been more light-hearted. They talked and talked and talked, even if there was still a certain distance between them. It remained one of the best evenings he had since he broke up with his ex. His friends told him to keep seeing this weird woman. It was good for him to have new friends other than them. A friend who accepted him as he was, flaws and all. Natsu was thankful for their advices. Lucy was the bestfriend he never had before. This girl never judged him for his tactlessness and childish antics. She has a golden heart. One he wants to keep close to him at any price, even if this price consists of going to see an Opera with her.

" Tch ! You're so whipped. " Grey smirked as his frienemy finished looking at himself in front of the mirror. " You, the man who know nothing about Opera, you're going to one to satisfy the whim of a girl. "

" Shut up ", Natsu responded lamely. " She doesn't want to go alone. " He mumbled, clealry embarrassed to have said yes to such a thing.

" So you're going with her. " He sniggered.

" Yes. "

" I pity you, man. I pity you. " Grey patted his shoulder. " You've fallen so low for a girl. An Opera... Even I would never set a foot in it, even if it's for a girl. "

" Yeah, perhaps... But it's for Lucy, not any girl. I would do anything for her. " He stared hard at his comrade.

" You're behaving as if you were her boyfriend. I hope you realise that. "

" I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her bestfriend. " Natsu countered with assurance. " I'm not boyfriend material and you should know it by now. " He sighed sadly in resignation.

Grey frowned while watching his friend stress over his state of dress for the tenth time in an hour. A string of badluck in his life made Natsu doubt his ability to be a great boyfriend. He wasn't really a popular guy in middle and high school due to his restlessness and childish behaviour and he didn't have any interest in the opposite sex either. He wasn't hated but wasn't loved either. He had a fresh start at university when the girl, now called « the Witch », seduced him to be her boyfriend. Grey admits to have been surprised that day. He had ended up assuming that his frienemy was not interested in girls since he never had any girlfriend beforehand. The two of them were a couple for the duration of their studies and then, she dumped him like that because she didn't need him anymore to be popular since she was going away to work elsewhere. Natsu was hurt really hard. He sweared off any possibilities to be a good boyfriend but meeting Lucy assured him he was the best friend anyone could have. It has been a few months since the two first met and Natsu returned back to his usual hyper self. All thanks to Lucy. The black-haired man would be eternally thankful for that.

But now, another problem arose.

Lucy Heartfilia is a shy and kind woman, and extremely beautiful on top of that. She is a perfect match to Natsu who is her exact opposite. He is tactless, obnoxious and childish but is a big softy for his friends and family, the only ones who see past his unbearable self. It is a match made in heaven. Yet these two idiots, because they can be called idiots at this point, can't see what is in front of them. They are clearly falling in love with each other. And Grey and his friends have to be the witnesses to all of this drama.

Natsu made him aware of the fact that he wasn't the only one to be deceived by love. Lucy had her fair share of heartbreaks and the both of them made it clear upfront that they didn't want any romantic involvement in their new friendship. They took it up to heart and, even if their behaviours were clearly at the edge between friendly and romantic, the two of them kept their silent agreement. Gajeel and Levy tried to convince Lucy that Natsu would be a great boyfriend but it has fallen on deaf ears. Grey himself, with the help of the others, attempted to open the eyes of their pink-haired friend to no avail.

The whole group is condemned to suffer " The Great Curse of the Two Oblivious Explorers of De Nile " as Levy oh so grandly put it.

" Yeah... This pun had to be created for these two ", Grey thought.

Natsu had already departed from their shared apartment when Grey arrived at this conclusion. The black-haired man is no god. He can't force his two friends into love. Perhaps, it's just not meant to be and he and the others saw too much where there was nothing to see. Perhaps there is no curse to endure at all and they have to let them be as they are.

It didn't stop Grey from feeling worried for his frienemy. Now that he is engaged to Juvia, he will soon go lives with her before marrying her, and the apartment he lived in with the pink-haired man will have to be sold as Natsu can't afford it alone with his part-time job salary. Natsu will find himself all alone for the first time in years and Grey knew all too well that Natsu hated being alone.

Yeah... Natsu's future has never been this blurry before.


	5. Day 05 - Trial

**Hello! Here is Day 5 of Nalu Week 2019 ! Enjoy !**

**Summary: It's the end of year exams for Lucy. It's the last chance to find a new apartment for Natsu. How will it go?**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 5 : Trial

Natsu is worried.

He has been worried for quite a while. He finished his studies last year but didn't find a job which required his skills. He's been struggling for a bit less than a year now. Since he didn't find any steady work, he had many part-time jobs during the year. It was a good experience for him and gave him time to think about his future. He still lived in an apartment with his roommate, Grey Fullbuster, but it won't be long before he found himself in the streets. Grey is now engaged to Juvia Lockser, his girlfriend of six years. It means that the man will go live with his fiance until they pronounce their vows on their wedding day.

Natsu is happy for them. Really happy. But he now finds himself anxious about his future.

The men's apartment his scheduled to be sold next month and Natsu is becoming quite agitated since he didn't find a new place to live in. He could just go live with his parents and little sister in the time being but he didn't want to bother them. He is now sitting with his friends at the booth of his favourite dinner.

" Aaaah... What do I do now ? " The pink-haired man sighed for the umpteenth time.

" Stop sighing would be a great start. Don't you think Salamander ? " His cousin sniggered.

" Shut up Metal-face ! "

" You've been whining for days. It's starting to be really annoying. " Grey added.

" If you were threatened with homelessness, you would be like me. " Natsu stared blankly at his frienenmy.

" Why would you be homeless ? " Erza asked. " You could return to your parents' home. They would be happy to have you here again. "

" I know but I don't want to bother them. I've been away for so long. It would be weird to go back and, I don't know why, it just doesn't feel right. Plus, they live so far away from here. "

" They live in the next town... " Gajeel interrupted.

" Too far away... " His cousin sweatdropped at this reply.

The red-haired woman nodded in understanding. His other friends stared at their comrade as if he has grown two heads. It wasn't like Natsu to be worried and insecure like that. It looked like he was stressing over a life changing decision, which wasn't far from the truth. It was like a test of sort. It started to worry the group seriously. They glanced at each others. Their friend needed some help. The whole gang started discussing housing possibilities for their friend. It was then decided that Natsu would meet some landlord Gajeel knew from a previous work as an engineer.

* * *

" You may start. "

Lucy shivered in fright. Pen in her hand, she stared at the white sheet which faced her like the worst of her enemies. Here she is. Her last exams. Once she is finished with them, she won't be a student anymore. She doesn't have to worry about bad grades since she never had any, to the jealousy of all her classmates. It didn't stop her from feeling quite stressed at the prospect of sitting her exams. It was a huge milestone in her life. If she doesn't pass with good grades, she won't get her Master diploma and won't be allowed to start working where she wants to work.

Oh joy...

It is nothing more than a mindless fear for a top of the class student but even Natsu says that she can be irrational at times.

" No ! " She shook her head. " Now is not the time to think about Natsu. "

Natsu Dragneel was her bestfriend. She had known him for a few months now. They say time flies faster when you're in good company. As her pen flew across the paper, the young woman let herself think back to their less than normal meeting.

It had been hard for her to give him her trust but he earned it gradually. He accepted all of her whims, even the one when she asked him to go to the Opera with her. They had a great night that time. It was so great that she invited him over in her student room. She never did that before, especially with a boy, but she didn't regret it one bit. It has been by far the best evening she spend with a friend. They both ended up sleeping on her bed while watching a series on her computer. Natsu was the bestfriend she never thought she would need but, now that he is here, she doesn't want to lose him.

" You still have ten minutes. "

As she reread herself, Lucy thought about her friend's predicament... and her own. Natsu is a few weeks away of being stranded in the streets without any place to live in. He doesn't want to move away from Magnolia but, it seems more likely he will have to go back to his parent's home which he doesn't want to do at all. Lucy herself has trouble finding a place to live in. After all, she can't keep living in a student housing when she's not a student anymore and she doesn't have any family to rely on. She first found a small apartment at the center of the city. She just had to sign the lease but others, and better candidates, signed before her and she lose this opportunity. Now, she's looking into every possibilities but nothing seems to catch her eyes. The only positive point is that she will at least know someone when she will be homeless. Jokes aside, she's really into troubles.

* * *

A few weeks later, two young adults sat in front of each other. Grey had finished moving in with Juvia and the apartment never felt so empty before, so Natsu invited Lucy over because this feeling was unbearable. It was the end of an era for him. Goodbye to the bachelor's abode. The future residents have already signed the lease. He can't go back now. Lucy was sitting on the couch, waiting for the results of her exams which will be published on the university's website. Natsu himself waited for the message of the landlord his friends found for him. This landlord possessed an apartment at the edge of the city. It was almost the same size as his current apartment but not in the city center, so less pricey. It didn't bother him to walk a bit more or take the bus, so he really hoped he would be accepted. It was his last hope. Otherwise, he would have to go back to his parent's. No thank you ! He wants to keep his independence.

The stress reached the higher of levels when two sounds resonated into the living room. A ringtone and a notification alert. Lucy rushed onto her computer, typing furiously, and Natsu answered to his phone.

As a smile went up on Lucy's face, a frown took over Natsu's. He wasn't selected for the apartment. It was official. He doesn't have anywhere to go now. He thanked the landlord for his call and hung up, his phone falling onto his laps as his hands went up to his face. A soft hand reached up to them. The pink-haired man looked up to his blond friend. She looked sadly into his eyes. She understood the new wasn't as happy as hers.

" Don't worry, Natsu. It's not the end of the world. " Lucy smiled reassuringly. " If it can help... I still didn't find an apartment either and I have no home to return to. " She badly joked.

" I just don't want to go back home. " Natsu sighed. " My parents aren't getting younger and my sister still lives with them. I don't want to put more stress on them than necessary. It has been years since I lived with them. It feels like I'm a failure, going back home without any job and future. "

Lucy frowned at that. Throughout their friendship, she clearly understood that Natsu has a bad self-esteem due to his past at school and with " the Witch ". It was similar to her own experiences. She grimaced at the thought. It is a real trial of life they are living right now. Everything in their lives is going wrong and they can't do anything about it.

" I don't know what to do anymore. " Natsu despaired.

" Neither am I. " Lucy sighed.

" Aaaaaah... " The both of them sighed in unison, stopping when hearing the other.

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter. They laughed to lift the pressuring atmosphere and to lift the stress they feel about their current situation.

" Honestly... Seeing how we're doing so bad, it would almost be better to search for a place to live in together. " Lucy commented while laughing.

At this moment, the two friend stopped laughing altogether. They stared at each other, deep in thoughts. It wasn't a bad idea. Far from that. It was a pretty good idea in fact. A smile creeped up onto their faces. It was the last of their last chances. Hope it wills go well.

* * *

It didn't come directly into their mind that moving in so suddenly with each other would shock their friends and make them wonder for the umptenth time if they were in love or not. But no. They were not in love. That's what they kept repeating to themselves and to others, but...

It didn't stop Natsu from feeling that moving in with Lucy felt so right.

It didn't stop Lucy from feeling as if she found a place to call home after all these years being alone.

These feelings were so new and wonderful that the two young adults began to treasure them without admitting them.


	6. Day 06 - Treasure

**Here is Nalu Week Day 6! Enjoy !**

**Summary: Natsu and Lucy had a fight. Natsu goes see his family for comfort and advices...**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 6 : Treasure

" Hello ! It's me ! " A voice resonated throughout the house.

" Natsu ! " A voice exclaimed as its young blue-haired owner ran down the stairs. " What are you doing here ? "

" Natsu ! It's been a while. " A red-haired man came out of the living room accompanied by a smiling white-haired woman.

" Can't I do a surprise visit to my dear family ? " Natsu joked to his parents and little sister.

" Of course you can, dear. " Grandine, his mother, came to hug him followed by his father, Igneel.

It has been more than the usual two months since Natsu last visited his family. He tries to visit them as much as he can but, since he started working a full-time job, he has less time to spend with his friends and family. The only person he still sees everyday is Lucy and that's only because she lives with him. In fact, this month will mark the anniversary of his meeting with Lucy.

Two years has passed since they met and more than one year has passed since they moved in together... as roommates. The cohabitation rockily started but they soon found a daily routine. They were both really happy to live with each other. Natsu was a bit messy but Lucy cleaned and cooked like a pro. It was lucky for them since Natsu was a real disaster in the kitchen. Lucy was pretty uptight so Natsu always organised fun things to do with her. Wendy and her parents met Lucy many times. The young woman visited often with Natsu, so often that the three of them started viewing her as family as much as Natsu.

" Speaking of Lucy, where is she ? " Grandine thought, surprised by the fact that her son came alone. " He usually comes with her. "

His little sister Wendy also noticed something. Her brother's most prised possession is his dear scarf. He never went a day without it. So it was pretty shocking for her to see him without it.

" Where did it went ? " She looked thoroughly at her big brother. He seemed fine but something wasn't right.

She shook off the thought and went to the kitchen with her mother to prepare dinner. Igneel, Grandine, Wendy and Natsu spend the entire evening talking about life and their project for the summer holidays. They were already in June. The weather was great and promised a hot summer for this year.

" Why don't you spend holidays with us this year, Natsu ? " Igneel proposed. " You could invite Lucy too. "

At the mention of her name, Natsu winced. It didn't escape Igneel's attention but the man prefered to ignore it for the time being, seeing as his family was joyfully eating dinner. After their dessert, the girls went up the stairs to change as the men started talking peacefully in the living room.

Natsu sat down on the couch. The depressed aura he gave off alarmed his father. He didn't mean to make his son so sad by mentioning Lucy. " It wasn't a simple surprise visit, " the red-haired man thought as he observed his son carefully.

His pink hair were disheveled and his behaviour indicated a sort of distress. Something happened.

" Why are you really here, Natsu ? " Igneel asked, sitting next to his son and putting his hand on his shoulder.

The young man sighed sadly as his head fell down. He can't hide anything from his father. His hands shook on his laps, worrying Igneel. He and Lucy had a fight. A big one at that. One he deeply regretted now. He has been really dumb this time. As the young man told him what happened, his father frowned. Natsu was really tactless at times, but this time he really went overboard.

Natsu ended his speech with what happened before he visited them.

* * *

He watched his bestfriend sleeping on the couch. The TV was still on. The trails on her cheeks indicated that she had cried all night long. The pink-haired man felt even worst now. He switched off the TV and took his friend in his arms. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with her blanket. Turning back to leave her bedroom, he stopped and glanced at her. He took off his scarf and looked at it.

This scarf is the first ever gift he received from his adoptive father. He chuckled sadly while remembering what a brat he had been at the time. He was an angry child. Due to the fact that he was an orphan and that he didn't have the same interests as his classmates of the time, he was bullied. Not wanting to be a punching ball, the little boy started fighting back and built a reputation for himself.

The Salamander was born.

When he was finally adopted, he was really uncomfortable in this new environment. Igneel and Grandine had been kinder than anyone he ever met and he was thankful for that. These two changed his view of adults. Igneel bought him a scarf he had been looking at for months. It had been the first gift he received in his life and he treasured it as much as his own life. But now, it was different. This scarf didn't mean as much as Lucy means for him.

The young man enveloped his scarf around the blond's neck. The soft fabric suited her. He never lend his scarf to anyone due to its importance but Lucy was an exception. She was the most important person in his life now.

As he left their apartment, a stray tear rolled down his cheek. Why did he have to fall in love with his bestfriend ?

* * *

His misty eyes stared back at his father. The red-haired man watched his son cry over a woman once again but this time it was truly of sadness. « The Witch » abused his son's kindness and Natsu was more angry than anything else towards her betrayal. This time, Natsu was genuinely sad and depressed over the possibility of losing the woman who made his world whole. Igneel knew from his first meeting with Lucy that the girl would become important to his son. He just didn't know it would be at this point.

" You really fucked up this time, Natsu... " Igneel scratched his head.

" I know. " His son sighed.

" You want an advice from your old father ? " Igneel joked.

" You're not that old. " Natsu smiled faintly before frowning. " I regret it so much. "

" If that's so, tell her. "

Natsu turned around as the voice of his mother was heard. She and Wendy stood at the bottom of the stairs. The both of them had tears in their eyes.

" Wha... "

" Tell her what you just said to Igneel. " Grandine smiled softly at her son. " If she loves you just as much as you love her, she will forgive you. "

" You sure ? " He hesitantly asked.

" Of course, Natsu. " Wendy assured him. " Now, go see her and don't come back without her. " She pushed him towards the front door and out of house.

* * *

Natsu inserted his key in the hole but, before he could turn it, the door jerked open. A teary eyed Lucy greeted him. Open-mouthed, the man didn't know what to do. Before he could think of anything to say, his body already reacted. He hugged her with all his might. She responded to his hug by encircling him with her arms. The pink-haired man let her cry on his shirt.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think what I said. " She wailed against him.

" Me either. I'm sorry Lucy. " Natsu squeezed her. " Here, let's go inside. "

They entered the apartment and went to sat on the couch. The young adults faced each other, staring intently into the other's eyes. Lucy's red eyes observed Natsu's equally red eyes. It frankly didn't do any good for them to fight. Each time they fought, it was a disaster that their friends and family had to endure. It was always a true war zone.

" I don't want to lose you for something so trivial. " The blond sobbed.

" It wasn't trivial. It was something important to you and I ignored it royally. You cried because of me. I'm really not worthy of your friendship. " Natsu sighed sadly.

" Yes ! You are. " She rebutted. " You're the best thing that happened to me. I don't regret meeting you and moving in with you. Sure, it's hard sometimes but it's so worth it. You're so important to me. " She blushed at her semi-confession but still looked straight into his eyes.

" Lucy... " Natsu smiled softly. " I'm really sorry about what I said to you. I regret it so much. I should be more aware of my words. It doesn't excuse anything but I want you to know that, thanks to this fight, I understood something really important. " He caressed his scarf which is still around her neck. She looked into his soft eyes. " This scarf is my most prized possession. My treasure. But it's not as important as you. I never goes anywhere without my scarf and, just after our fight, I was so afraid to lose you that it became unimportant for me to have it. I just wanted to be with you but I was so scared of you being mad at me that I fled. I didn't want you to think I was mad at you and, since I'm not good with written words, I preferred leaving my scarf with you. "

" Thank you, Natsu. " Lucy gripped the soft scarf while smiling. " You're so kind. I'm so lucky to have you with me. "

The blond understood his own way to confess his feelings to her. She was as much of a treasure as his dear scarf. He didn't want to be away from her. Natsu himself was happy to see he was the most important person to Lucy.

" And we will be together forever. I promise you. " His forehead touched hers.

Natsu and Lucy smiled happily. They will still fight sometimes. It's unavoidable but, as long as they are together, everything will be fine. How lucky they were to be in love with each other.


	7. Day 07 - Chance

**Here is Day 7 of Nalu Week 2019! Enjoy! **

**WARNING! This is the last chapter of the mini-fiction. The two last days will be independent one-shots.**

**Summary: A simple day to do something special...**

* * *

Nalu Week 2019 – Day 7 : Chance

" Hurry up, Lucy ! " A cheerful voice called out to a blond woman.

" Yeah, yeah... " Said blond answered tiredly.

" You're so slow. You should more sport. "

" Hey ! I do sport. I just don't go hiking on a big mountain for fun. " Lucy exclaimed in frustration.

Why would Natsu want to go hiking out of the blue like that. Lucy have no idea why and, frankly, she didn't care. All she wanted right now was a full bottle of fresh water. Sadly for her, it's her idiot boyfriend who carries the bag containing the prized bottle of liquid. As the woman was ready to call her boyfriend, the young man stopped at the end of the path. He turned towards her when she reached him. The blond gasped at the scene before her.

A beautiful meadow stood before the couple. The grass was so green and flowers of all colours were scattered across the landscape. A few trees provided shadows for those who didn't want to burn from sunburns. That's exactly where Natsu lead her. As soon as they stood under the tallest tree, Natsu took off his bag and took out a blanket he spread on the grass. It was at this moment Lucy understood what Natsu wanted to do.

" Natsu, you wanted to have a picnic with me. " Lucy gasped.

" Of course, Lucy. " Her boyfriend grinned. " Plus, we're all alone up there. "

" Thank you ! " She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Natsu blushed slightly at the action of his girlfriend. It wasn't everydays that Lucy was initiating the kiss. After kissing and cuddling a little bit more, Natsu and Lucy set up the picnic. All their favourite foods were neatly packed inside their bags, courtesy of Mirajane obviously. Natsu was a culinary disaster, he must have asked the white-haired woman to cook for him. Lucy was greatly appreciative of this gesture. Life has been hectic lately.

The both of them had entered their fifth year of living together, three of them as a couple. Lucy has just been engaged as a full-time journalist and it was a new load of work for her. Natsu had been nothing but supportive. He always tried to make her relax. This picnic is the last kind thing he had planned for her. They peacefully ate their food while talking to each other and enjoying the weather.

" Oh ! Lucy ! Look, look ! "

" What ? Natsu... Kyaaah ! "

The pink-haired man fell onto her in his excitement. Natsu lifted himself from her with a big grin on his face. Lucy prepared herself to scold him when the words stuck in her mouth. In her boyfriend's hand stood a four-leafed clover.

" Oooh ! A four-leafed clover ! You're so lucky, Natsu. " Lucy exclaimed happily. " I never had the chance to find one. "

" Really ? That's so bad. " Natsu frowned, looking at where he found his clover. " Come on, Lucy ! We will look for another one. "

Smiling eagerly, he gripped her wrist and lead her to the spot where he found his clover.

" You search here and I search here. "

" Okay. "

Lucy started looking at the ground. Many clovers were sprouting but there were only three leafs on them. Lucy sighed. It was discouraging. Natsu seemed to have found one so easily. A twinkle caught suddenly her attention.

" Natsu ! I found something ! "

The young man smirked when his girlfriend called him. He wiped the smirk off his face and took a surprised look.

" Really ? What is it ? "

" It looks like... a ring ? Did someone lost it ? "

The blond observed the object in wonder. It was a small golden ring with a pink diamond at its center. It was beautiful. It looked like it hasn't been here for long. A large hand interrupted Lucy's train of thoughts. Natsu's hand covered hers. She looked curiously into his eyes. He gazed lovingly at her.

" Natsu ? "

" Nobody lost it, Lucy. " He smiled softly. " It put it here for you. This ring is for you. "

" You ? Me ? But... What ? When ? "

Lucy totally lost it. This ring meant only one thing. Tears welled up in her eyes. Natsu grinned at the obvious state Lucy was in. She was overwhelmed by love and happiness. She jumped into his arms for the second time that day.

" Hey, Lucy. I didn't even say anything. " Natsu chuckled, hugging his now fiancé in his arms.

" Don't care. Snif. Just... Yes, yes and yes. " She laughed in happiness.

The two of them spend the rest of the day admiring the ring on her finger for one, and admiring the person who hold his heart for the other.


End file.
